The Magic of Coveralls
by Ramblepedia
Summary: Kurt was content to wait until Blaine asked him out. But there was something about putting on those coveralls and doing something so innately manly as fixing Blaine's car has him feeling a bit more forward than usual. (Early Season 2.)


I consider this Klaine even though it's before their relationship officially started. There's definite flirting occurring here. Also, in the show I really like how both of them have moments of 'dominance and submission' (I use those terms very loosely of course, meaning when Kurt or Blaine takes the lead or is the 'stronger' partner in the relationship - neither is the constant strong/more masculine one and neither is the constant weaker one, aka they both feel extremely _human_ to me). However I do get the impression that Kurt had to get to the point where he realized that he was capable of being the strong one the same way Blaine had to get to the point where he felt comfortable enough with Kurt to reveal that he isn't as strong as he pretends to be. We did have that latter part within the show but Kurt's was more subtle. It's what made him my favorite character. This story clearly reflects my own personal understanding of Kurt and Blaine's characters and I tried to show everything I love about them within it. I hope you enjoy!

Also posted on Archive of Our Own (AO3) under the same name.

* * *

"I really never would have pegged you as the car shop kind of kid," Blaine laughed as he followed behind Kurt. His car had been making some funny noises so Kurt had led him straight to the Hummel family business.

"Well then I'm about to _completely _blow your mind," Kurt retorted as he grabbed the paperwork and shoved the clipboard into Blaine's hands.

"Oh you are are you?"

"Mmhm." He grabbed the outfit his dad kept for him and slipped into the back. Yes, he was going to do something as silly as fix a car for a boy because of a crush. Hopefully he could talk his dad into making this on the house too. His goal was just to impress on Blaine just how interesting he was. And what great boyfriend material he'd make. Should the idea happen to cross the younger teen's mind.

Blaine let out a low whistle when Kurt returned. The teen tried to keep his back straight and the blush off his cheeks. Something about the coveralls made him feel even more grown up. Maybe it was because he spent his entire youth associating them with adult males because of his father. "Alright Mr. Anderson, what seems to be the problem today?" He tucked his thumbs into his pockets. Kurt stood up a little taller as he watched Blaine take him in.

"Uhm." Kurt rolled his hand to try to signal Blaine to play along. "The car is making weird noises?" the dark-haired sophomore tried.

"How would you describe the noises?" Kurt fished around the main desk for a spare clipboard and attached the appropriate paperwork to it.

"Uhm. Kind of like ka-thunk-hunk-bump-bump."

"All the time or just when you hit a rough patch of road?"

"Pretty much all the time." Kurt tucked a pen behind his ear. Ok so that wasn't particularly manly of him. He wasn't giving up a single breath of who he was for this game though.

"Hey!" one of the mechanics called. "Kurt?"

"Yeah Red?"

"It's been a while since you've been in here. What've you been up to?"

"Oh, you know, show choir, getting ready to be a Broadway star, hanging out with my friends, getting used to a new family."

"You transferred schools recently too, right?"

"Uh-huh." Red regarded Blaine for a moment. "This is Blaine Anderson, one of my new Dalton friends."

"Hey kid. Kurt, I'm glad you're having a good time. Stop by more often yeah? Jerry misses all those show tunes. You'd never get him to say it but that was probably his favorite part of the afternoon." Kurt stifled his laughter. He had made a bit of a party of his nights at the shop back before Mr. Shue had started the New Directions. "If you two need any help, just holler yeah?"

"I will." Kurt tried to focus on his clipboard. The mechanic had ruined his moment. Red had reminded him that he wasn't a grown up and he wasn't some kind of hero for fixing this car. And that he might not even be able to fix the car on his own. He was just Kurt.

"A show tune singing mechanic," Blaine teased after Red left them be. "You are just full of surprises."

"Well you already knew about the show tunes."

"I did. Is Jerry here right now?" Kurt glanced around.

"Yeah, he's the gray-haired guy over there."

"Well, we shouldn't disappoint him, should we?" Blaine cocked up his eyebrows and gave Kurt one of those gorgeous puppy looks that always gave Kurt shivers. This time was no exception.

"I don't have any on me right now."

"I have a whole playlist on my phone. If you have somewhere we can plug it in." Kurt was quick to find a speaker hook-up. In minutes they had a whole array of music crooning through the shop. Kurt waved when his dad poked out of the office. He motioned to Blaine, then Blaine's car, all with a giant smile. Blaine didn't even notice. Burt glanced them over before waving back and disappearing into his office once more. So long as work was still getting done he didn't care. If there were any complaints, well, they could take it up with him.

When Kurt finally looked back to his friend, he was glad he'd changed out of his uniform. Coveralls were even looser. Which was really good because Blaine was dancing up a storm. He was insanely good with his hips. It was torture. Still Kurt couldn't look away. Not until the whole of Grease Lightening had finished.

"That was a very suitable song considering where we are," Kurt said as he pulled on Blaine's arm. "But we do have to get your car fixed in time for you to get home before it gets too late. I mean I'm sure we can get dinner at Breadstix but I'm pretty sure you can't stay the night at my place. My parents don't know you so that'd probably be kind of weird for them."

"Of course. Ok. What's the first order of business." Blaine rubbed his hands together.

"Well I need you to pop the hood."

"On it!" Blaine obeyed Kurt's commands and Kurt leaned on in. He could sacrifice his soft, blemish-free and very clean hands to impress Blaine. Actually he didn't even think twice. "How's she look?"

"Gimme a second." Kurt ran through the basics. This car was going to be a challenge. He knew that before he started. Figure out the check engine light? He was usually fairly good at that. Strange noises? Not so much. Because it was a bumpy sound and not a scraping or squeaking it was probably something that had gotten loose rather than worn drown breaks or something. Blaine made it worse. Here Kurt was trying to be an impressive hero and fix Blaine's car the way Blaine was helping him put himself back together after everything Karofsky had done to his sense of safety and there was his dapper prince in shining armor waving his dashing hips around with no qualms whatsoever as he sang a very beautiful rendition of 'You Can't Stop the Beat.'

Kurt threw in a few shimmies every time it came time for the 'she could shake up a man' line.

Was that being too obvious? He stole a glance. No, apparently it was too subtle. Blaine's quick turn started his heart racing. Then Blaine held his hand out. Kurt took it without hesitation and let himself spin right up to his friend.

That look in Blaine's eyes. Kurt didn't see it too often. Never when they were interacting in a large group. He hadn't seen it during any of the times he'd sung with the Warblers either. Only before he'd joined, back that first day he'd visited Dalton. It felt as though Blaine was looking right into his heart and understanding something Kurt couldn't even grasp. It had happened once when they were having coffee too. Coffee and a snack. At first Kurt had thought he might want to pretend that was a date. Then he realized he didn't want to pretend to have a date with Blaine. Until something happened he was content with not considering anything they did a date. Even if they had a full dinner and a movie (or show even) date-type evening. It wasn't a date until they were officially dating. And when it did become a date? Kurt could already feel his heart pounding at the thought. Or maybe it was just the look in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine let go of him with a grin on his face.

"What's that look for?" Kurt breathed.

"What look?"

"That goofy grin."

"I'm happy? Ok, no, I can't. You just look so...I don't know. There's something about that outfit. It's so…" Kurt puffed himself up a little as he watched Blaine's eyes trial over his chest again.

"Weird?"

"A little. Normally you're so fashionable. Not that you don't look fashionable now. I swear it takes a very special kind of person to make _coveralls_ fashionable."

"Well, I think the whole world has figured out that I'm quite special by now." Kurt turned with a diva-like dismissive wave of his hand. It was too late to go back and let Blaine finish the sentence on his own. So he looked into the car again.

"We should do Uptown Girl here."

"We?"

"The Warblers. Do you think your dad would let us? Maybe we could do a whole performance or something. Get people to come see-"

"This isn't an amusement park. People aren't going to come to a _car garage_ for fun. It's a neat idea though. But it probably won't do much in Lima. Still, I can't imagine my dad would turn down the show, so long as you-we didn't get in the way of the work." He'd been a Warbler for a few weeks and it was still foreign to his tongue.

"So you'll ask him?"

"I'll see what he thinks of all this first, then maybe ease him into the idea over dinner. Don't be too disappointed if he says no though. These workers look for any reason to slack off."

"Kind of like you are right now?"

"Yes." Kurt reached up and hit the button that controlled the platform. "Up she goes."

"So you've figured out the problem?"

"Not yet, but I have a few ideas. I know it isn't your brakes at least."

"Is it the engine?"

"I hope not. That could get really costly to fix."

"Yeah? How much to parts run for?"

"Could get up in the thousands easy. There's no way we could swing something like that to be on the house."

"I didn't expect you to?"

"Oh did I forget to tell you? Friends tend to get really good discounts around here. Free if we can manage it."

"As popular as you are I can imagine that causes trouble."

"That's why I don't talk about it. Or rather, why dad told me and Finn to just bring people over if their cars sound funny but not mention the friends of the family discount. It's easy to say 'oh it's on the house this time' and let them think they'll have to pay if they come in for any little thing whenever but of course we'll always take care of them if we can. Family, of course, always gets it as free as possible." He tried not to add a wink. Family included girlfriends, from what he'd learned watching Finn. So the odds would definitely be in Blaine's favor if he were to spontaneously ask Kurt out. "Of course if it costs three thousand dollars that's a different story."

"So if you don't usually talk about it why are you telling me?"

"Mm, maybe because I wouldn't mind fixing your car up whenever you need me to. Even for the smallest of things." Was that flirting? Kurt kept his shoulders square. That was definitely some weird form of flirting, especially with the way he'd felt his hip tilting itself all on its own accord. Oops. Kurt tried to return to his work.

"Ahh. I really appreciate that." The speakers started blaring out the Elephant Love Medley from Moulin Rouge. Blaine returned to his song and dance routine. Singing both parts. It was very amusing.

"You crazy fool, I won't give into you," Blaine crooned.

"Don't leave me this way," Kurt cut in. "I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby. Don't leave me this way." Kurt sent him a wink. He didn't suppress that one. He didn't have to. They were singing. So clearly that little bit of flirtation could be attributed to his joining Blaine's revelry.

"You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs."

"I look around me and I see it isn't so."

"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs."

"Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know...'Cause here I go, again!" He put down his tools and spun around Blaine. Blaine took his hand. They danced. Kurt led the dance. "Love lifts us up where we belong, where the eagles fly on the mountain high." It was strange. It was invigorating. Blaine didn't seem to mind being led around the shop.

"Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away for one happy day." That was just as unexpected as how Kurt didn't mind leading him. Granted Kurt still wanted Blaine to sweep him around the room. He couldn't shake the very enjoyable feeling of being the leader in this dance.

"We could be heroes, forever and ever! We could be heroes!" It had to be the coveralls. They made him feel so traditionally masculine. Of course he was a very proud man and his passion for fashion didn't make him any less manly. But right now he felt more like the other guys than he ever had in his entire life.

Still Kurt couldn't sing the finale of the song. He just couldn't. Not looking in Blaine's eyes. Not until the day he got up the courage to actually ask Blaine out. Or until the day Blaine approached him. Wasn't that the plan? Wait for Blaine to make a move? "I really need to get your car finished, it's starting to get late."

"Yeah, you're right. Do you want me to help?"

"You said you didn't like cars."

"I can still help."

"Nah. I don't want to have to answer to your mother if your uniform gets messed up. So you just keep dancing and I'll get this done." Blaine's hands were still resting on his body where they had been waltzing just moments before. It was so painfully intimate.

When Kurt stepped away he caught sight of his dad watching him. The teen just shrugged and went back to his work.

Blaine glanced up at the car and made a face. "I love having a car, I do, but the upkeep annoys me." Kurt started fishing blindly in the toolbox. Blaine picked up a flashlight and passed it to him.

"Maybe you just need a boyfriend who's really good at this kind of thing." It was very, very difficult for Kurt to keep poking at the car. Hopefully Blaine couldn't tell that he wasn't actually doing anything.

"Maybe." Kurt's chest clenched a little at how simply that was stated. Without pause even. "I think the worst part is that I'm the kind of guy people would expect to like cars. At least somewhat." He sounded like there was more on his mind. Kurt poked at another part of the car.

"Then there's me?"

"Then there's you."

"I suppose you could just call me Mr. Fashionista Never Gets His Hands Dirty And Has A _Routine_ Worked Out With The Bullies To Keep His Jackets Clean But Somehow Likes Cars Hummel."

"That's a mouthful...You have a routine with them?"

"Sort of. Last year I did. This year not so much, but mostly because they lost their old leaders over the last twelve months. Finn and Puck play on our team now. I mean. The 'unpopular kids' team. Not the-"

"I know what you mean." Kurt glanced over and offered Blaine a smirk. Here was another moment where he almost winked. This uniform was definitely the culprit. Before he'd put it on he hadn't felt nearly so confident.

"Anyway, when they were in charge they'd make sure my bag and clothes were off to the side before tossing me in the dumpsters. It was all just business. Keeping things in the typical high school hierarchy that you can find in any movie. So we had a routine and everything was fine. Not that I'm complaining that things got shaken up mind you. I'm glad things are changing. I just wish they'd change faster. Everyone should be free to be themselves. Whether they like to sing, or not, or play sports or not, or fix cars or not." Blaine laughed as he anticipated Kurt's next tool. "...How did you know?"

"I may not like cars much but I know my way around one. I probably could have muddled through fixing this myself but since you offered..." Kurt gave his arm a little shove to quell his disappointment. So he wasn't a hero. Blaine didn't necessarily need him right now. He was more of a band aid that made things feel better. That was just dandy. "What's wrong?" He hadn't been able to hide the frown on his face. Why? Normally it was so easy. Put on a front. Everyone would believe everything was fine. He couldn't do that with Blaine.

"You're using me."

"Hey, you offered! ...Are you mad?"

"Nah." Kurt turned back to the car. He took a breath. Then he decided to just go ahead and say what had been on his mind. "I just really wanted to help you. With something you needed help with. This is really all I can offer."

"Why?"

"Because you've helped me with so much lately. I wanted to repay you a little."

"Kurt." Blaine moved closer to him. Kurt almost broke the piece he was tinkering with as their shoulders brushed. "I want to say you don't have to repay me, but I know that isn't the problem. I'd probably do the same. It just feels right to try to help people who help you back, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"So how about this: What I said to you, the reason I wanted your phone number that day, the reason I would drop everything at any time to come help you, I do it yeah because you're the best friend I've ever had and you are so, so special to me but also because I wish someone had been there to do those things for me. I want to give you what I didn't have. Not just because I have a selflessly good heart either I mean, you are very important to me and you have been ever since you stopped me that day. I've...I've had some rough stuff in my past too. Dalton helps. It helps a lot. I feel safe. A lot of the time I feel normal too. Because people really don't care there. But then there's a whole world beyond those doors that still does. And yeah, the Warblers are great, my family is doing a pretty good job of understanding me, but...You're the first person like me I've really been able to hang out with. And I don't just mean gay like me. There was a kid at my old school I knew too. But we didn't have much in common outside of being gay. But then there's you. There's so many things that I can talk to you about that I've _never_ been able to talk to anyone about. It's like that day on those stairs you just fell out of no where and showed me everything I didn't know was missing...It's just so nice. Having someone like you in my life."

"Nice?" Kurt felt his breathing get shallower.

"More than nice really. Kurt. I know we haven't known each other very long." The teen straightened up a little. He tried not to steal too many glances. But Blaine had that look in his eyes again. "I feel like I've known you forever. Even though we're still figuring each other out." It was so hard not to steal glances. "I want to be friends with you forever." Friends? Kurt tried not to let himself sag. Really being best friends was one of the most important staples for a successful relationship. Burt had had it with Kurt's mom, and he had it now with Carole. It was what made their relationship magical to witness.

"I'd like that too."

"Best friends?"

"Best friends." Kurt turned his head. Blaine was so close. So very close. If he leaned in just a little more he could probably feel Blaine's breath. It would be so easy to kiss him. Kurt really wanted to kiss him. Sure Kurt had dreamed about the other guy approaching him but maybe, maybe he could be the one to approach. He was feeling confident now. In his very manly coveralls. So he started to lean. He could see Blaine leaning too.

"Hey Kurt!" Finn called as he breezed into the shop. "You're working tonight?"

"Just on this car," Kurt responded as he stepped away from Blaine, brushing his hands across his clothes as though he needed to smooth them out.

Finn was a very good reminder of why he _wasn't_ taking the first steps. It got worse. Sam was following along behind Finn. They were looking at one really cool old car that had been in the shop for a couple days now. Burt was waiting on a part for it. A rather rare part. It wouldn't run without it. At least not safely. So that meant it was there on display for everyone who wanted to gawk at it. Which apparently meant Finn bringing over Kurt's other failed (though luckily short-lived) crush at the exact time Kurt was starting to feel like he ought to make a move.

The teen cleared his throat and reached back up for Blaine's car. He couldn't take the first steps. Things always ended in disaster when he did that. Granted normally he was gawking at straight guys but when that was all McKinley had to offer by way of people who were his type (that being people who didn't make him fear for his life) it couldn't entirely be helped.

Still, this was too important for him to mess up.

He flagged Red over. "I need a break," he offered and disappeared to the bathroom. There he leaned back against the wall and let his eyes sink shut. There was hope. Blaine seemed to have been on the verge of saying something. And there was no mistaking that Blaine's head had tilted towards his just then.

So perhaps his little flirts had progressed this relationship after all. He had gotten Blaine to look at him _that_ way several times over the last hour. There was no way he was mistaking that look. He couldn't be. It was the same look he often saw his own dad give Carole. That deepness, that intent undivided attention. Like there was no one else in the universe that could possibly compare. Blaine didn't give that look to anyone else. Not that Kurt had ever seen.

He changed back into his Dalton uniform. Mechanic Kurt was too forward. He just felt too dominant doing something so innately manly as fixing a car for the person he liked. Warbler Kurt didn't have nearly so hard a time waiting. Warbler Kurt was an extension of the boy who had walked down those spiraling stairs and immediately fallen hopelessly in love with the beautiful pair of eyes that had taken his hand without hesitation and showed him what his life could be like without bullies. Where he didn't have to keep a guard up at all times. Where he might be free to honestly enjoy himself for who he was. With who he wanted to. He was a hopeless romantic when he was being himself.

Though the dominant primal mechanic was himself as well. A less explored part of himself.

Maybe he would let himself learn about that person one day. After he was in a secure relationship. After all his guards had melted away and he was free to finally take the time to understand the hidden parts of his own soul.

Kurt so hoped Blaine would be the boy that he discovered himself with. His guards were already falling fast.

He returned the uniform to its rightful place and came back to find that Red had finished the car without him. It sounded beautiful when they started it. "Thanks for finishing that up for me."

"No problem kid." A hand clapped down on his shoulder. "I think your dad wants to head home for dinner soon so you better wrap things up here." Red meant for him to get payment. Blaine popped out of his car and gave Kurt a pat on the back of his shoulder. He looked about to say something when he noticed the uniform.

"I have to head home," Kurt told him. "I knew Red could finish it." He shrugged. "It's been great hanging out with you."

"Yeah," Blaine returned. "So how much will it cost?"

"I'll figure that out with my dad. Most likely nothing. But if there is a tag I'll text you and you can give it to me tomorrow." Kurt glanced right at Blaine's eyes. The way he leaned in close put a shy smile on Kurt's face. Blaine only leaned over to give him another shoulder pat but it was enough to have his heart skipping a beat.

"I think I'm going to have to come to you with all my car trouble needs forever now, I hope you realize that."

"I do. And I hope you do. You can count on us."

"I know I can count on you." Blaine was very specific with that word choice. But soon after he was gone from the shop. Taking his dream-boat everything with him. Kurt realized he'd forgotten his phone when 'You're the One that I Want' kicked in. He walked over to the device and pulled up Blaine's Facebook to leave a playful message from 'Blaine' to himself about leaving his phone in car shops. Signed with a very flourished (as flourished as facebook text could be) 'Mr. Kurt The Mechanic Hummel.'

The waiting was going to be torture.


End file.
